Cute Without The 'E'
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Jacob knows Renesmee doesn't love him. She's with him because she has to be. But when she decided to be happy with someone else, she won't tell him. He finds out the hard way. Song-fic/One-shot. R&R! T for suggestive stuff.


**A/N : I was in a angsty Twilight mood. Based on the song _Cute Without The 'E' _by Taking Back Sunday.**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING!**

_ Your lipstick, his collar, don't bother, Angel. I know exactly what goes on._

Nessie has been getting home late ever since Nahuel came to visit. She told me that they were strictly just friends, and there was nothing to worry about. But every night she'd come home smelling like _him _and very, very tired.

"How was your night?" I'd ask her.

She'd shrug. "The usual."

_When everything you'll get is everything that you wanted, Princess, well which would you prefer; my finger on the trigger or me face down down across your floor. Me face down down across your floor. Me face down down across your floor; just so long as this things loaded._

I tried to be the best boyfriend. I really, really did. After all, I had to love her. I gave her everything she wanted. Everyone did. I guess, sometimes, everything wasn't enough.

Personally, I think she'd be happier if I just left. I know she feels like she was forced into this. And she really was. She didn't have a choice when I Imprinted on her. She was only just born, not even an hour old.

Then again, I didn't have a choice, either.

_And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head. This all was only wishful thinking. This all was only wishful thinking._

I knew that everyone else knew. She wasn't one for keeping secrets—with her father being a mind reader and all. Not telling someone about something was unnatural. But she was a great actress, so she told her friends. I can imagine what they think of me for not doing anything about it.

Why I didn't was because I keep hoping that she'll forget about him and start loving me for once.

_Don't bother trying to explain, Angel, I know exactly what goes on and one. And how about I'm outside of your window? Watching him keep all the details covered._

Nahuel had rented a small condo out for his stay here. It was only one floor, so I had no trouble going to the window and watching her with him.

"Ouch, don't bite me. He could see that, remember?" she said to him when his tooth nicked the skin on her neck.

He just kissed her tenderly. "Don't worry about it. I know how to handle this."

_You're such a sucker for a sweet-talker, yeah. You're such a sucker._

"You are so beautiful," he's whisper in her ear. "I love you. You mean the world to me. I wish we could be together."

And she bought it all. She just took whatever he offered her. Sucker.

_And will you tell all your friends (the only thing) you've got your gun to my head (I regret). This __all was only wishful thinking (is that I,). This all was only wishful thinking (I never let you hold me back)._

I knew she tried to distance herself from me, trying to make it seem like she wasn't worth it. Like she was making it so I couldn't go far in life. I never let her, telling her that all I needed was her.

_Hoping for the best, just nothing ever happens. A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins._

Hoping was stupid. I knew she wouldn't want me the way she wanted him.

"Jake," she says when she gets home that night.

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me. I know you well enough to know you never loved me._

Even though I saw her with him, I'll never call her out on it. I look in her eyes and I don't see the love they shown while with him. It was just the love of a friend that didn't want to lose someone. Of course, I felt bad.

I've known her her whole life. She can't hide her feelings from me.

_ Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you? Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?_

Imprinting. I could never feel what I feel for her towards another. She was the lucky one in this relationship. She was just humoring me by being with me at all.

_ And all of this was all your fault. And all of this..._

Blaming her didn't help, but I still did it. I knew that all she wanted was to feel like she had a choice. It was unfair to blame her. But I did.

_ I stay wrecked and jealous, for this simple reason. I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life._

Renesmee was everything to me. How could I not be destroyed by this? To me, she was bigger than anything that could possibly exist.

_ She'll detroy us all before she's through and find a way to blame somebody else._

No, she'll never blame herself. If she ever found out that I knew, she'd blame me. Everyone would. She'd find a way to make it all my fault. Because, in reality, it was.

I couldn't do anything about this. All I could to was make sure that, when she finally wanted me, I was here for her.

**A/N : Wow. I really need to write a non-depressing fic about these two.**

**Well, R&R.**


End file.
